The Ambition of Yoshiharu Sagara
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Yoshiharu wakes up to find out he's gone back to his own time. But he's not alone.


**The Ambition of Yoshiharu Sagara - A "The Ambition of Oda Nobuna" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Ambition of Oda Nobuna. The light novel series is written by Mikage Kasuga and illustrated by Miyama-Zero.**

* * *

Yoshiharu Sagara awoke in his bed, hugging a pillow suggestively. He wiped some drool off his cheek as he stared depressingly at his old ceiling. Reality is a damn pain. He's got school in one hour, and he couldn't move an inch out of sheer disappointment. Everything that's happened; meeting a gender bent Nobunaga, conquering Mino, changing history. None of it was real. It was all just a dream.

"Talk about the ultimate cliche," he moaned. Saru laid on his bed sheet while his alarm clock rang into his ears, indicating that school starts in exactly one hour.

But something was amiss. He threw his samurai blanket onto his dirty floor and felt up his crotch. Nothing there. But why was his bed wet? Opening his light blue curtains, the morning light brightened a small area of his bed, revealing yellow stains. A horrified look appeared on his face, thinking some stranger was breaking into his house and giving him secret golden showers.

He slowly leaned over his bed after hearing a cute snoring from below. The small girl's head was planted face first into the ground, and the floor was also reeking, and begging to be cleaned. Her familiar loose pink kimono made him recognize who this was.

"N-Nene?"

* * *

The rising sun set a bright flare into Yoshiharu's home. The air was thick with humidity, making everyone in the room sweat. Eight maidens of war stood around a rectangular dining table to discuss the matter at hand.

Oda Nobuna,

Shibata Katsuie a.k.a. 'Riku',

Niwa Nagahide a.k.a. 'Manchiyo',

Akechi Mitsuhide a.k.a. 'Juubei',

Takenaka Hanbei,

Maeda Toshiie a.k.a. 'Inuchiyo',

Hachisuka Goemon,

and Matsunaga Hisahide a.k.a. 'Danjo'.

Legends from the past, now enter the 21st century.

"I'm thrilled to be in Yoshiharu-san's home but..." Hanbei said nervously. "How is this possible?"

"Don't ask me," Saru said. "My guess is as good as yours."

"This. Place. Is. Incredible!" Nobuna exclaimed in bewilderment. For a normal person, this place wouldn't be all that special. But Nobuna was a big fan of the technologies from lands far overseas. And now that she was in the so-called future, even a telephone seemed amazing. In Japan, the concept of windows weren't introduced until the 1800s during the Meiji Restoration. Many fingerprints lay stained on Saru's front window out of morbid curiosity.

"We need some kind of plan to return home. If anyone remembers, we have a country to unite," Manchiyo said fanning herself.

"Can't we stay awhile?" Nobuna asked. "I really wanted to see what Japan looks like in the future."

"Are you joking? Doing that can make a mess of a whole lot of things!" Saru refused.

"Like what?"

"...Timelines and paradoxes and such. Not a good idea, trust me."

"How come you're allowed to run around in my time, and I'm not allowed to run around in yours!?"

"It's different!"

"Enough!" Manchiyo said. "Now is not the time for a lover's quarrel, princess. 30 points."

"We are not lovers!" they sang in unison; alongside a "They are not lovers!" from Juubei.

Danjo giggled slyly. "Ah, young love."

Manchiyo glared at the dark-skinned witch. An air of tension has been rising between the two since she's joined with them, especially after Hisahide tried turning Nobuna into a cold, heartless tyrant during the event dubbed as the Battle of Kanegasaki. Since then, the woman with pink ribbons above her ears hasn't trusted her as a true companion like she does the rest of the group. If there were ever suspicions of there being a traitor among them, she knew who'd be the one.

"Well, whether you like it or not, we're stuck here for the time being, Monkey. If Hanbei or Danjo here could conjure us up a way home, then things would be different. But since they can't, then I'm going out there to see the world!" Nobuna declared pointing out the window with a headstrong attitude.

A sigh came out of Manchiyo's mouth as she shook her head. "Guess it can't be helped."

"You too!?" Saru couldn't believe it. Nagahide wasn't usually the one to endorse lounging around and relaxing.

"I'm going to be honest, I'm sort of excited to see what our work will eventually lead up to. And Nobuna's correct. For the time being we don't have any way to return home."

"Then it's decided! Let's go exploring!" Nobuna said pounding her fist on the table.

"Hold on," Saru tugged on her red cape. "If you're going out there, then no weapons. It's kind of against the law."

"What!?" Riku yelled.

"No way!" Juubei said.

"That's so stupid!" Nobuna said.

"Sorry. Rules are rules. Lay 'em out everybody."

And so reluctantly, the whole party unequipped their beloved weapons. Out their pockets, from their backs, and even under their sleeves. A variety and assortment of instruments spilled onto the table, sounding like a landslide of metal and wood. Some of these included Nobuna's sword, Riku's halberd, Manchiyo's staff, Juubei's katana, Inuchiyo's spear, and Goemon's throwing knives.

Saru pointed his finger to Danjo and urged her to come over. "Nice try. Hand it over."

"Come now, it's only a pipe. Perhaps we can do each other a favor?" she teased.

"Back off," Juubei hissed coming between the two.

Goemon took the magical pipe in Hisahide's hand and tossed it onto the table like the rest. "We should change our outfits as well. It is a different time period, so a few civilians may grow suspicious we're all dressed in Edo period clothing," she devised.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Everyone will probably think you're just a bunch of cosplayers or something," Saru said.

"These 'cosplayers' must be the pinnacle of fashion in Japan, am I correct?" Nobuna asked.

"Eh, guess you can say that." Saru grabbed hold of Nene's hand like an older brother would, and all of them stood in waiting at the front door, where a troubled Riku failed to open it. "Turn the knob 90 degrees counterclockwise and push."

"Is it really necessary to remind me of my lacking proficiency with mathematics, you charlatan!?" Riku complained.

"You big-boobed bullock. Get out of the way," Inuchiyo said angrily pushing her aside. As of late a rivalry has been forming between them because of Inuchiyo's hatred of useless chest cushions. While she understood the simple concept of a knob unlike Katsuie, she too failed to open the door as it had not yet been unlocked.

"It's broken!" Riku determined.

"No actually, I forgot to tell you-"

She rammed down the door with her sheer strength. "No mere door can hold Shibata Katsuie!"

"...Good job."


End file.
